Forgive Me Not (transcript)
Aunt Nanner: "Forgive Me Not" Jelly: Is she here? Do ya' see her? Peanut: No. Jelly: Mama, when is Aunt Nanner gonna get here? Opal: Soon, I hope. But I'm afraid you kids need to go to bed. Peanut, Butter and Jelly: Awwww. Jelly: One more minute, please? Ernest: Now kids, you'll get to see Aunt Nanner first thing in the morning. How's that? (sound of boat horn honking) PB&J: Huh?! Butter: Nanner! Otter Family: Oh! Aunt Nanner: (riding behind the boat on a jetski) Hi, ya'll! (giggles) Woo-hoo! Hoo hoo hoo! Woo hoo! PB&J: Aunt Nanner! Yeah! (The boat speeds up to the docking plank for the Otter family houseboat, rounds the bend and Aunt Nanner leaps off.) Aunt Nanner: Aha! Thanks, guy! Hello, my sweet little angel otters. I've got a surprise for you. Peanut: Oh boy! Salmon bubble gum! Jelly: (squeaky with excitement) That's my favorite! Peanut and Jelly: Thank you! Opal: Anna, you're here only a minute and you're already spoiling the kids. Aunt Nanner: Well, they don't see their Aunt Nanner every day now, do they? Jelly: (noticing Aunt Nanner's snazzy sunglasses) Aunt Nanner, your glasses are beautiful. Aunt Nanner: You like them? Jelly: Like them? I love them. (startled by Butter popping her gum) Ahh! (All giggle except Butter.) Ernest: All right, PB&J. Now it's really time to get ready for bed. Jelly: (running up and hugging Aunt Nanner along with Peanut) Aw, Daddy, Aunt Nanner just got here. Peanut: Can't we just a little bit longer? Aunt Nanner: (putting on a cowboy hat and using a "wild west" accent) Now you listen up, buckaroos. You mosey on into the bunkhouse and get yourself some shuteye. I need you to be well rested for the seahorse rodeo tomorrow night. (all three cheer) Peanut: Seahorse rodeo! Ernest: Anna, you're too much. (Scene change. Jelly is outside playing cowboy and cowgirls with Peanut and Butter. She is wearing a bright red cape. Butter is on Peanut's back and Peanut is wearing a cowboy hot.) Jelly: Ride 'em, cowbaby! Butter: Horsey! (Peanut neighs and gallop about. The three giggle and Pinch approaches the group.) Pinch: Whatch' ya'll doing? Jelly: We're playing rodeo. Peanut: Yeah. Our Aunt Nanner's gonna take us to the seahorse rodeo tonight. Pinch: Wow, Peanut. Can I play rodeo too? Jelly: Sure! Pinch: Great! Gimme your cape! Jelly: Oh. But this is my rodeo cape. Pinch: Just for a sec? Jelly: Mmm... (takes it off and fastens it to Pinch) Pinch: (gasps in delight) Look at me! I'm the queen of the rodeo! (runs around joyfully) La la la la la... (The cape catches on a nail in the fence. Pinch starts to run forward...) Peanut: Pinch! Careful! (Pinch stops herself, but not before the cape gets ripped She gasps in upset.) Jelly: My cape! Pinch: Oh no! Jelly, I'm so sorry. (She hands it back to Jelly.) I'll make it up to you, I promise! (Jelly holds up the cape, which appears ruined.) Jelly: You mean you'll get me a new one? Pinch: Well, I don't have a cape and I don't have any money. (This wasn't what Jelly wanted to hear. She walks away. Pinch tails after.) But I'll do anything, Jelly! Anything! Peanut: (catching up with Jelly) It was just an accident, right Jelly? (Jelly walks away again.) Pinch: (grasping Peanut by the arm) Oh, I've gotta figure out a way to make this up to her. I've got it! Peanut: Hmm. (Scene change. Pinch runs past Jelly and into the Otter family houseboat. She heads into Jelly's room.) Pinch: Just a sec! (They walk in.) I made your bed and I folded all your clothes and put them away neatly. See?! Jelly: (without any enthusiasm) Oh my. You didn't have to do that. (She sits down on her bed.) Pinch: So, do you forgive me? Jelly: Well... (Jelly holds the cape up to her face and sobs. Pinch walks away sadly. She joins Peanut and Butter in the kitchen. Jelly enters the room and turns on the water for the faucet...) Peanut: You don't have to do the dishes, Jelly. Jelly: Yes, I do. It's my turn to do them today. Peanut: (indicates Pinch, who is drying a plate) Pinch already did 'em for you. Pinch: (humming) Hm hm hm hm. Jelly: Thanks. Pinch: Now do you forgive me? Jelly: I for-- I for-- I can't believe you ripped it! That was my special cape! (She stalks off.) Peanut: (putting a comforting arm around Pinch) Don't worry, Pinch. She'll get over it, I hope. (Jelly sighs and sits down on the Otter family couch. She tries them on, but then they fall off her face. They hit the table and then the floor.) Jelly: Oh no! Aunt Nanner's glasses! (She picks them up and runs outside. Peanut and Butter find her outside, pacing.) Peanut: Jelly, what's wrong? Jelly: Oh, Peanut. I broke Aunt Nanner's new sunglasses. Peanut: Uh oh. How'd you do that? Jelly: Well, I saw them on the coffee table and I was trying them on a little bit and I dropped 'em. Look. Poor Aunt Nanner. These glasses were so special. What am I gonna do? Peanut: Maybe we could fix 'em? Jelly: Peanut Otter, you're the greatest older brother I've ever had. Peanut: I'm the only older brother you've ever had. (giggles) Come on! (They walk inside, Butter going for a bit of a ride.) Aunt Nanner: Howdy, kids! Soon it's gonna be time for the rodeo! Peanut: (nonchalant) We can't wait. Jelly: Um, we're gonna go down to the basement and do somethin', okay? Opal: Okay. You don't need to ask permission for that. (The three walk sideways, slowly, into the basement, Peanut giving a little wave. Opal puts up her hands as if to say she doesn't get it.) Jelly: Okay, now how do we fix the glasses? Peanut: I don't know. Jelly: You don't know?! Peanut: Don't panic. Here, chew some of Aunt Nanner's gum. That always calms you down. Now let's see. We need something sticky. Maybe there's something down here we can use. Paint? Nah, that won't work. Glue? Nope, all used up. (Jelly chews her gum, blows it and pops a bubble.) Gum! Jelly: I just chewed the whole pack. Sorry. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought. Peanut: No, Jelly. We can use the gum to fix the glasses. Jelly: Peanut, you're a genius. I'll just put some gum in these holes. Then we can stick the jewels back in good as new. See? Peanut: Watch out, Jelly. You're getting gum all over everything. Jelly: Oh no. Peanut: They look worse than ever. Jelly: I think we'd better do a noodle dance and fast. Peanut: (crosses his arms) I'll use my noodle, but I'm not dancing. Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the Noodle Dance Jelly: I've got it! Peanut: Wait, let me guess. A time machine. Jelly: Nope. Peanut: A helicopter? Jelly: (shakes her head) Nope. Peanut: Giant magnet? Jelly: And no. (takes a deep breath) I have to go and tell Aunt Nanner the truth. Peanut: What kind of plan is that? Jelly: It's the only thing to do. (She picks up the glasses and heads upstairs.) Oh, she'll never forgive me. Uh, Aunt Nanner, I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me. Aunt Nanner: Mad at you? What on Earth could ever make me get mad at you, honey? Jelly: (handing her the glasses) I didn't mean to, but I broke your glasses. Opal: (wagging her finger) Jelly, you shouldn't have taken Aunt Nanner's glasses without asking her. Jelly: I know. I'm sorry. Aunt Nanner: Honey, don't you worry. I can get them fixed. And I know you didn't do it on purpose. I forgive you. Jelly: You do? Aunt Nanner: Of course. Jelly: But they were so expensive. Aunt Nanner: Expensive? Sweetie, they only cost me six boxtops. Jelly: Really? Aunt Nanner: (as she talks, a chorus begins singing "oom bop ahh") Really. And listen, even if they had been expensive, you didn't mean to break them, right? Jelly: Right. Aunt Nanner: You're more important to me than any old pair of glasses. ~~~It Works Both Ways~~~ Backing Vocalists Oom bop ahh Nanner If by mistake we hurt someone We know just what to do We quickly say we're sorry Forgive me please, won't you? If the person we just hurt Can look beyond the pain And say to us that it's okay We'll all feel good again and Male Backing Vocalists Oom bop ahh Oom bop ahh Oom bop ahh Oom bop ahh Nanner and Male Backing Vocalists It works both ways Nanner If you say "I'm sorry" Nanner and Male Backing Vocalists It works both ways Nanner If I reply "don't worry" Nanner and Male Backing Vocalists When it works both ways Nanner We've both got no regrets Yes, Nanner and Male Backing Vocalists It works both ways Nanner When all forgive and all forget It's hard to say "I'm sorry" Jelly It's not easy to forgive Nanner But folks who know how to let it go Nanner, Jelly and Male Backing Vocalists Know just how to live Nanner and Jelly It works both ways Nanner If I say "I'm sorry" Nanner, Opal and Jelly It works both ways Jelly If I reply "don't worry" Nanner and Jelly When it works both ways Nanner, Jelly and Opal We've both got no regrets Yes, it works both ways Jelly When all forgive and all forget Backing Vocalists Oom bop ahh Oom bop ahh Oom bop ahh. (During the song, Peanut and Butter enter the room. The song ends, with the backing vocalists wrapping up as Jelly begins speaking...) Jelly: Oh my, Pinch! Opal: Where are you going, Jelly? Jelly: I gotta talk to Pinch. Pinch: I finished rearranging your sock drawer. (yawns) I'll be back tomorrow to do more stuff for you. Jelly: Pinch, you didn't mean to tear my cape. I'm sorry I made you feel so bad about it. And I'm sorry I let you do all this work. Pinch: But your cape! Jelly: Pinch, you're more important than some old cape. Pinch: You mean you forgive me? Jelly: I forgive you, infinity. (The show's standard theme for fun and happiness plays as Jelly, Pinch and Butter slide downstairs.) Aunt Nanner: You kids better get ready. It's almost time to go to the seahorse rodeo. Jelly: You mean you're still taking us? After what I did? Aunt Nanner: Did? What? I don't remember you doing anything. Do you? Jelly: Aunt Nanner, you're the best. Aunt Nanner: And, Pinch, why don't you come along with us? The more the merrier, I always say. Pinch: Oh, how wonderful. Aunt Nanner: (putting on her hat) Come on, buckaroos! Fix up your horsies. We're going to the rodeo. (An instrumental of "It Works Both Ways" plays as all cheer and chatter. They exit the Otter family houseboat.) Jelly: Yee-hah! Ride 'em, cowgirls. Come on, buckaroo Pinch! Pinch: Yee-hah, buckaroo Jelly! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts